


they say that the world was built for two

by isaacmclahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, idk theyre just being cute idiots basically, they play video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacmclahey/pseuds/isaacmclahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as they crossed the finish line on Moo Moo Meadows (their third race of this leg and Scott's favourite track, for some unknown reason), Isaac ignored Scott's adorable gloating and twisted where he was sat, kissing him abruptly, half as a way of shutting him up and half out of his suddenly overwhelming love for his boyfriend.</p><p>"If me beating you at video games has this effect, I'm gonna have to start trying a lot harder." Scott mumbled against Isaac's lips a few minutes later when they broke apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say that the world was built for two

A darkened room, illuminated only by the light of the Mario Kart screen, two figures sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the television, one slightly taller than the other, both leaning forward slightly in their enthusiasm.

Scott was playing as Mario in second place, and Isaac as Toad, close behind in fourth.

Just as they crossed the finish line on Moo Moo Meadows (their third race of this leg and Scott's favourite track, for some unknown reason), Isaac ignored Scott's adorable gloating and twisted where he was sat, kissing him abruptly, half as a way of shutting him up and half out of his suddenly overwhelming love for his boyfriend.

"If me beating you at video games has this effect, I'm gonna have to start trying a lot harder." Scott mumbled against Isaac's lips a few minutes later when they broke apart.

Pulling a hand out of Scott's hair and instead linking it through Scott's thin fingers, looking down at their connection but not moving his head, Isaac tried to stay in the moment for as long as possible.

"You okay?" Scott kept his spare hand cradling Isaac's chin, rubbing his thumb across his cheek in a gesture of comfort.

"Yeah." He barely even breathed it, but it was loud enough. After a moments pause, he continued. "Do you ever think about our future?"

"Like, you and me future?" Scott asked, quietly, and smiled when Isaac nodded, "All the time."

"Really?" Isaac's eyes were nervous, but hopeful, his smile starting to widen as he tightened his grip on Scott's fingers, but not unpleasantly so, "Like what?"

" _Like_ ," The other teenager mimicked, shuffling slightly so that their position was more comfortable, "Where we'd live if we moved out. If we'd get any animals. If we would join a different pack."

"What about getting married?"

A second of silence, before Scott let a stupid grin expand onto his face, his mild euphoria infecting Isaac too.

"There is no one in the world I would rather marry than you."

"I should fucking hope not," Isaac mumbled, still smiling, kissing Scott chastely on the lips befofe he asked his next question, "Would you rather propose or be proposed to?"

"I don't know." Hs eyes were thoughtful, and it made Isaac want to kiss him even more, "I guess I always saw myself proposing, but there wouldn't be anything really stopping you."

"So you have thought about it?" The taller teen pushed, almost teasing, but squeezed Scott's fingers to try and tell him that he wasn't serious. "It just kinda hit me a minute ago that we can't just eat take out and play video games all our lives, y'know?"

"You say that like it's a challenge." Scott grinned, but nodded, "I know, I understand where you're coming from; all the werewolf stuff makes us so crazy and busy that it's weird to think of us doing anything else."

And that was it; Scott understood. The sudden moment of nerves Isaac had felt had been well-meant, but a little unnecessary, and he kind of liked it; that he could just ask these sorts of things and his boyfriend would have an answer for them. It made him feel safe.

"Right then," Isaac gave Scott one last kiss before he pulled back all his limbs to his section of carpet, although their knees still touched. "My turn to pick the course seeing as you won the last one, so we're gonna do Rainbow Road."

"Isaac, you suck at Rainbow Road."

"Yeah, but you suck at it more."

The night continued in this fashion; bickering and curses, friendly shoves and het up competition, ending in an intense make up session that they had to take upstairs, for fear of someone walking in on them (e.g. Melissa) and them being given extra chores as a punishment. Late that night, after the intensity peaked, they lay in bed, a tangle of limbs, talking about what it would be like if they got married, acting out little scenes in parody, but secretly loving every minute. 

"Isaac," Scott whispered, after the comedy side of it died down, "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," Isaac smirked slightly, "How could you not? I'm fabulous."

"Look, dummy, I'm serious." Scott rolled over onto his side properly so he could look Isaac in the eye, "I just- I know we're way too young to be making any decisions, and there are so many ways that this could go wrong, but I- I don't want you to think that- I don't want-"

"Scott," Isaac interrupted, quietly, "It's alright. I know."

"Really?" The other teenager looked almost relieved, his desperation for his companion to understand the extent to which he loved him almost overwhelming.

"Yeah." He reassured him, "I promise. I love you too."

The promise Isaac made was more than just one of understanding, and both the people in the room knew it, holding onto the moment as if it was made of glass, deciding after a few moments to simply sleep, refusing to even consider the chance that they might ruin it.

That promise lasted long enough for Scott to propose, four years later.

Isaac said yes.

(Obviously).

**Author's Note:**

> im just kind of emotional tonight and this appeared to be the only way of dealing bcs i am basically a huge mess


End file.
